


All this and heaven

by kaluha (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kaluha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really short story for my cutie friend, Sky!<br/>She wanted Dave/Jade and her key word was stars.<br/>I'm sorry it's so short. :(<br/>I tried making it longer but it just went stupid....</p>
            </blockquote>





	All this and heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toseetheplaceofnomorestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toseetheplaceofnomorestars/gifts).



Dave looked up through black shades, red eyes tracing over round spectacles. Her green eyes shone vividly, sparkling with little drops of emeralds. She didn’t wear makeup; her beauty was natural – just like the rest of her. Natural, complete and radiant in a way no other girl ever was. Even his sister wore makeup, but not Jade. She didn’t need to. Freckles dotted the bridge of her nose, tracing over her cheeks before dispersing across her pale skin. She grinned, large white teeth glistening and grabbed his cold hand in her warmer one. With feverish excitement she tugged him up towards the volcano’s peak, pulling him into a run alongside her. Dave felt her enthusiasm prickle across his skin, starting from his hand and growing to engulf his whole frame. It was contagious. It was like the Black Death hulked and went green then decided that hey, this kid’s body seems pretty damn sweet let’s wreck that shit and bam – there we have it. The Strider-straight-face was cracked by a grin that reflected the huge crescent moon that hung high up in the black night sky. Foliage and great blinking animal eyes passed in the darkness as the two sprinted skywards. The moon presented little light, but Jade knew this island like Dave knew his dubstep. That’s what made her so special, this strange, glistening loner of a girl. She was an island in the middle of nowhere, just like her home.   
She was Dave’s little slice of paradise.

Breathlessly falling into a heap, the two kids giggled and sighed – spreading their tired limbs out freely on the rocky cliff face. They were miles above the ground and up in the moist, humid air. Dave sucked the thick atmosphere in like it was honey, drinking it down as beads of sweat fell off his white skin. His suit was dirty, a few tears here and there. He was sure he looked like a huge dick. His sunglasses were pushed up on top of his head, his shirt half undone and his bow tie hanging out loosely from under his collar. But Jade was still beautiful – the best Prom date of the century. She had rocked his socks and rocked everyone else’s socks. Dave had revelled in the dirty looks he’d received – the jealousy that hung thick in the air of those who even dared to look at them. Jade had won prom queen by a landslide. Her black hair was still up, some strands slipping out of the tight bun to fall like feathers over her shoulders. Her black slim dress with glistening green sparkles was tied into a knot at mid-thigh, giving her free use of her legs. Her ribbon laced heels hung from her neck, her free feet digging into the earth, dirty and untamed. Jade was nothing like the girls from Texas. Those girls were either ugly on the outside or ugly on the inside. They were nothing like this girl, this bright, bubbly handful of a girl who could shoot shit up better than Allan Quatermain on speed. Jade was wild, forward and Dave was without a doubt the Jane to her Tarzan. 

“Oh Missus Strider, I wish you wouldn’t make so much noise in the aftermath!” She said theatrically.  
“Forgive me, Mistah Harley! Ah’m just a poor ol’ southern bell ‘n’ ah am so uneducated in such affairs!” Dave blurted back, his face pleading for forgiveness.   
They fell into a new round of laughter.   
When they had both calmed down, Jade crawled closer, pushing her thin frame against Dave’s side. The boy’s face set alight, fire racing over his cheeks. Feigning cool, he put his arm around her cold shoulders and gave a light squeeze.  
“Know why I brought you here?” Jade asked quietly.  
“To steal my womanly virtue?” Dave offered, smirking.  
“Well, aside from that.” She giggled.  
“No idea.”  
Jade smiled softly.  
“Look up.”  
Dave never knew why he hadn’t looked up earlier. Then again, if he had, he would have ruined the moment that had just occurred. The sky was set alight by thousands of millions of tiny diamonds, great sparkling stars – more than Dave had ever seen on the light-polluted horizon of Houston. It was like a river, foreign, bright and breath taking. These weren’t his stars; he couldn’t recognise any of the constellations in this cluster fuck of beauty. This was Jade’s sky. Anyone who looked up and saw them would know that, it was as if her name was written in the heavens, across the sky line. Those stars were put there for her. Those glistening drops that screamed with radiance were almost exactly like the great green sparkles that glistened across Jade’s shimmering dress. She was a part of the stars. A part of her stars; a goddess of space.   
But would she be his star?  
A feeling of awe weighed Dave’s stomach down and he struggled to keep the upsurge of emotion contained. Eyes blurring, he turned his head and with excited nervousness he pressed his lips gently against hers.  
The moment she kissed back he had his answer;  
Of course she would be.


End file.
